Various types of mining and construction machines, such as tractors, bulldozers, backhoes, excavators, motor graders, and mining trucks commonly use tracks as a method of machine propulsion. Such track-type mobile machines use track-type treads located at either side of the machine. The tracks each include a chain having links pinned end-to-end to form a loop that extend around main drive wheels of the machine. The wheels drive the tracks around the wheel frames to move the machine in the desired direction.
Traditionally, track-type treads comprise a plurality of crawler shoes made up of a ground engaging pad and a pair of links connected to the pads and joined to adjacent links with pins. Commonly, the links and ground engaging pad that make up the crawler shoe are forged or cast together as a single component. Due to high impact loads encountered by crawler shoes during machine operation, traditional crawler shoes require excess material to overcome demanding conditions. Even using additional material, crawler shoes are subject to wear and need to be periodically replaced. Excessive crawler shoe replacement and maintenance can result excessive machine downtime and decreased operating efficiency.
Additionally, it is common for the links connecting adjacent crawler pads to contact drive wheels, idlers, or other machine components to transfer power from the drive wheels to the treads. In such conditions, portions of the links are exposed to significant wear. In order to withstand such wear exposure, it is common to provide wear surfaces of the links with tougher, harder material than would otherwise be used to make the links.
A track assembly is needed that overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above.